Destiny
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: Eh, just a random-I guess you can call it- one-shot about where Roran's and Katrina's daughter Ismira being a dragon rider. And of course she's frightened by it and yeah. I'm sorry I'm just not that good at summary's...or titles. Anyway enjoy, I guess.


Destiny

Ismira (c) Christopher Paolini

Grizendale, and Story (c) Me(Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: Ew crappy title. Sorry guys XDDD Anyway, I always did think that as Ismira grew up and got know more about Eragon and his life as a dragon rider, she would probably one day become a dragon rider herself. XDD Idk if you guys kind of think the same, but for me it's kind of cute in a way. It's like she's following in his foot steps. I hope you guys enjoy this story thingy c: it kind of took just a few minutes to come up with a name for the dragon, so if it's not good...then I'm sorry, but I tried XDD anyway on with the story

* * *

><p>The girl let out a small shiver as the bone chilling winter night blew into her face, her cheeks and eyes flaring and stinging, and her copper hair flying carelessly around her face. The silver moon hung over the cloudy sky sending a mellow gray, dull glow onto the earth. The grass and trees swayed and moaned to the soundless wind as if dancing to a beat that no one could hear, except them.<p>

Ismira wrapped her black shawl around herself tighter as she pulled in her knees up to her chest and curled into a tight ball. She blew into her gloved hands and rubbed them together, trying her very hardest to conserve heat into them. When they felt warm enough, Ismira placed her hands over her ears and pressed them as hard as she could to warm them up.

Sudden sounds crunching of sticks and leaves were heard and large talons seemed to scarp across the melting snow.

Ismira looked out of the corner of her eyes to see two giant white paws with razor-sharp black talons. The creatures white skin had somehow blended to the melting snow despite for the large patches of the wet ground and black talons that stood before her.

Ismira continued to stare at the giant paws before slowly lifting up her head and gaped her mouth open in almost in surprise, but truthfully she wasn't.

A dragon, with white rough and scaly skin that seemed to shimmer under the moon's light-if it wasn't covered by the clouds. Two little horns formed at the top of the strange creatures head along with other small spikes that went down it's back on both sides of his body and at the end of the tail, three, one medium and two small, stood at the end. Sharp white, jagged teeth stood out on each side of its mouth along with two white whiskers that look like strings attacked to its face. The dragon was at least almost about the size of a house. Two giant bat like wings, with veins spreading at every direction on his see through white wings, that stood on it's back, the wings closed.

Ismira gazed into the dragons pure white as a angel's feather eye as it slid it's slithered neck towards her slowly and flicked his eye at her. Ismira didn't even flinch when the dragon did so. She only continued stare deeply into the dragon's eye. "Grizendale..." Ismira had whispered when the dragon lifted his head away from her. _We need to go back_, she heard the young dragon say in her mind in a deep rich voice that made Ismira's body vibrate when he did. _Go back?_ Ismira replied back in confusion and fear.

_You heard me clearly_, the dragon had snapped shaking its head and snorting releasing a puff of smoke into the air. _We need to go back_.

_But we can't go back_, Ismira furrowed her brow at him.

_And why is that Ismira? What is the reason for we musn't go back?_

Ismira stayed deadly quiet as she stared up at the dragon. The girl opened her mouth to speak but only found a puff of smoke escaping her lips and quickly she shut her mouth back together. She then swiveled her head away from her dragon's eyes and stared down at the ground.

_Ismira..._

_We are not going back_, Ismira snapped shutting her eyes tightly.

_But Ismira, we cannot just stay out here and rot like a pile of logs. We must tell your father and his cousin the truth. There is no needn't to hide it anymore-_

"_YOU WILL JUST BE QUEIT?!"_ Ismira both hollered into the air and in her mind shooting straight up with lightening speed. She tightened her fists by her sides until her knuckles turned white. "WE ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO MY FATHER, MOTHER, OR ERAGON. DO YOU HEAR ME GRIZENDALE?! WE. ARE. _NEVER_. GOING. BACK!"

Grinzendale stared down at the child in a calming stance his eyes unblinking. The dragon stood quiet for a long time before snorting with disapproval. _You are being foolish Ismira_, he warned in a grave tone. _Eragon is the only one that can help and train you to become a better dragon rider. And he is the only one that can help you in your treacherous situation._

_A fool or not, I am still not going back_, Ismira had growled buffing up to the dragon. Her chin trembled as she stared up at the dragon and tears formed into her eyes. _My father mustn't know about any of this, __she whispered. __He would be devastated and who knows what he will do to uncle Eragon... I cannot and will not let anyone get hurt and suffer for my doing, so just...just forget about it._

Grizendale paused for a moment while thinking hard about the words the spilled out of Ismira. The dragon seemed to sigh tiredly making Ismira's ear drums hum and vibrate. _As you wish dear_, the dragon replied bowing his head at her.

Ismira had watched the dragon do so with relieved satisfaction on her face before dropping to the ground once more and placed her hands together in between her legs and shrugged her shoulders recoiling from the cold as well as shame. A large shaky gasp escaped her lips as she took a deep breath, smoke escaping her parted mouth, and began letting her tears fall out of her eyes. _Oh Ismira_, she heard her dragon say shaking his head before walking towards her and slumped to the ground behind her.

Ismira, with a heavy sigh, leaned against her dragon as he let his wing cover around her, putting Ismira in a mellow dark grey darkness. The wind had stopped blowing into her face.

Ismira looked up at this and stared around at her surroundings. With a simple motion the girl had pulled her brown glove off and tossed it to the ground before grabbing her hand tightly in her own other hand and carefully inspected her palm.

A shaped silver diffused oval shimmered and glistened under the moonlight as she moved her hand back fourth and around.

She had seen her father's cousin with this mark on his hand when he wasn't wearing his gloves. And when she had asked him what the peculiar and strange mark was, he had merely just answered, "gedwëy Ignasia."

A mark that showed people they were a dragon rider.

_And I am now one of them_, Ismira thought depressingly placing her hands over her face and sobbed silently to herself while Grizendale placed his nose on top of her head and began humming softly as if attempting to sing to the child to comfort her of her fears and worries.

But no matter what the dragon did to help his new rider, it did not change the fact that Ismira had been destined to be a dragon rider...


End file.
